<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Leave Me by PinkMeelk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556218">Don't Leave Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkMeelk/pseuds/PinkMeelk'>PinkMeelk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Content, Best Friends, Falling In Love, First Love, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Gay, High School, Homophobia, Human, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Ratings: R, Romance, Smut, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:40:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkMeelk/pseuds/PinkMeelk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and Vlad has been friends for ages...or at least that's what Alec thought.</p><p>Vlad suddenly got out of hand, and the more Alec caught up in his mystery, the more he realized he wasn't okay himself.</p><p>Struggling with his feelings, constant panic and homophobia, Alec needs to decide what to do next - find out who he is, figure out what's right or wrong. And time is his biggest enemy.</p><p>AUTHOR'S NOTE:  <br/>🌺 All characters depicted in the story are 18 years old and older<br/>🌺 The story takes place in a small town in Russia<br/>🌺 Punctuation, name use and basic text formatting are stylized in Russian style<br/>🌺 Names were anglicized as much as possible.<br/>🌺 I lighty proofread and greatly apologize for any mistakes left in the final story</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Basil/Vlad Sullivan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author's note:  All characters depicted in the story are 18 years old. The story is fictional, doesn't have any resemblance to real people, and takes place in a russian school. Names were anglicized as much as possible.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p><br/>
Alec has found himself gazing up in the window. He wasn't dreaming of anything in particular, just admiring the scenery. His bestie Vlad was late again. The first class was almost over and Basil couldn't stop thinking how much he misses that dumb blonde head next to him.</p><p>The boy scoffed at himself. What a nerd.</p><p>The door creaked open and there he was, peeking in the room, eagerly waiting till the teacher notices him.<br/>
- <em>May I come in?</em><br/>
- <em>Late again, mr.Sullivan.</em> - The lady gave the boy a harsh look, still writing notes on the chalkboard.<br/>
- <em>Our homeroom teacher wanted to see me, you can get the details from her.</em><br/>
- <em>Fine, go in.</em></p><p>Vlad quickly stormed inside and flopped down his seat.<br/>
- <em>Sup, dude,</em> - he grinned widely. - <em>Sorry, I'm late again.</em><br/>
- <em>Just tell them you overslept, liar.</em> - Alec rested his head on the hand and smiled back. - <em>What's up?</em><br/>
- <em>No, for real. I had to interrupt history class because of this.</em><br/>
Sullivan pulled his friend's bookstand closer to hide the fact that his part of the table was completely empty. There wasn't a point of getting the workbooks out since the bell was about to ring, yet the teacher would still yell if she noticed the boy slacking off. Especially after arriving so late.<br/>
- <em>And what did she want?</em><br/>
- <em>A grade issue. Don't bother.</em><br/>
- <em>Dude.</em> - Basil slammed his leg upon Vlad's. - <em>Get yourself together already.</em><br/>
- <em>I know, I know.</em> - Blondie gave out a small chuckle. - <em>Don't worry though, I got it.</em></p><p> </p><p>Alec has been wondering for quite a while why Sullivan started slacking off more and more. Spring has started not too long ago and final exams awaited soon, but instead of studying, Vlad kinda stopped caring. They weren't top-notch students, yes, but the least they could do is prepare and finish the year well.</p><p>Basil didn't know whether he should intervene or not. After all, his bestie wanted some space after school, so who knows what's in the head of that goofball. Yet maybe it was a good idea to ask what's wrong. Alec could help him study or help get the grades back to normal. He would love to hang out more as well, but that's another thing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Boys spent the rest of the day as usual - talking about the games, storming the dinner room and scaring the younger kids, and practically had fun.</p><p>The bell rang and it was a time to leave.<br/>
- <em>You're coming?</em> - Alec asked while packing the bag.<br/>
- <em>Go without me, I'll catch up after I finish.</em><br/>
Vlad was still writing down the lesson in the notebook, desperately trying to catch a glimpse of the chalkboard, while people were blocking the view.<br/>
- <em>If you say so.</em><br/>
Basil snickered and strolled out of the classroom.</p><p>He went down the stairs to the first floor, where the dressing rooms of freshmen and seniors were placed. Alec crashed into the huge crowd at the entrance and slipped in, finally rushing to the locker. He quickly changed shoes and grabbed his jacket, then noticed Sullivan was in his outdoor boots today, probably cause of the hurry. The boy decided to bring clothes up to his friend, so both can leave and go home together.</p><p>Alec got the jacket, zipped his one, put the bag on, and ran out the dressing room up to the stairs to the third floor, back where he was. The hallways were already empty, most of the people left downstairs already or studied in the other levels. No sign of Vlad on the floor too. But he didn't see him leave the area, nor go downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>The boy walked closer to the classroom and caught the ruckus inside.<br/>
- <em>...so what if she told you that!</em> - The voice yelling belonged to Vlad and blondie was pissed. - <em>You don't know the situation, you can't say anything!</em><br/>
- <em>Mr.Sullivan, this is a serious matter and...</em><br/>
- <em>Please! I know. I will discuss the issue with the people authorized for my studies. No bystanders, okay? You all don't know what I'm going through.</em><br/>
Sullivan slammed the door open, almost crashing into spying Basil.</p><p>Vlad gasped in surprise and reached out to him.<br/>
- <em>You...Alec, did you hear anything?</em><br/>
Alec passed him the jacket, acting clueless.<br/>
<em>- Dude, I just got your stuff, that's all.</em><br/>
Blondie looked at the clothing, confused at first, then sighed with relief.<br/>
<em>- God, don't ever try to pry on me like that, you dumbass. I'll hit you!</em></p><p>Vlad laughed nervously, putting the jacket on, then grabbed his bag and ran downstairs. Basil, concerned about what happened, followed, completely unsure how to ask anything now since he acted quiet. Did they have a conflict? What's it all about? He had to know.</p><p>- <em>So, what's up?</em> - he asked, while boys got out of the building and walked outside. - <em>I caught something, just didn't make out any words.</em><br/>
<em>- Oh...</em> - Sullivan looked away. - <em>It's my grades, you know? I have to study more, blah-blah-blah, or they'll get me suspended or whatever. I just got pissed, that's all.</em><br/>
<em>- Are you sure it's okay? I can help you study if all's that bad.<br/>
- No need to. I'll get on my own, thanks.</em></p><p>Alec felt him lying - eyes on the floor and acting so strange, something was up. He felt it getting harder to breathe as well, once the thoughts of Vlad's suspension came up his mind. Vlad couldn't get it that bad, could he?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p> </p><p>They got out of the gates of the school and turned to the main road, strolling among other students. Most of the seniors left at this time and since almost everybody lived in the same part of the town, boys had to rush through the crowds to finally gain some space.</p><p>- <em>When's your bus?</em><br/>
Sullivan peeked at the watch quickly.<br/>
<em>- In half an hour. Let's grab a snack while we're at it.</em><br/>
Both turned to the store.</p><p>- <em>Who said I'm escorting you home?</em> - Basil pushed the blondie with his shoulder and dashed forward, smiling. Vlad grinned and followed.<br/>
<em>- I did and my word is a just.</em><br/>
Boys got inside, staring at the food they could get.<br/>
<em>- Really though, you have time?</em></p><p> </p><p>Vlad was one of the unfortunate students who lived in a small village next to the town. His school schedule always revolved around the bus's arrival, though with time blondie learned to get away with being late or skipping. Still, there was a limit and if Sullivan was to miss the last one - he would end up being stuck in the town for a day, and if so - would have to stay at Alec's house for the night.</p><p>They did it a couple of times before. Some on accident, some cause they wanted to hang out and play all night, and Mrs.Basil was heavily displeased about having a boy in their house. Even furious when she found them sharing one bed.</p><p>So Sullivan tried to get on the schedule.</p><p><em>- I'm joking, jees.</em> - Alec chuckled. - <em>Relax. Whatcha gonna get?</em><br/>
Vlad scanned the shelves curiously.<br/>
<em>- I'll get something on the go. Kinda don't have food tonight.<br/>
- Why so?</em><br/>
Blondie shrugged his shoulders, humming "<em>I don't know</em>".<br/>
<em>- Alright? I'll grab a soda.</em></p><p>After buying the food, they went to the bus stop to chill on the bench while Sullivan waits for the bus.</p><p> </p><p>The spring was still early and although there was snow on the roads, it was already getting mushy and melting away. The weather was lovely as well. The town rarely gets sunny at all, so boys jumped up on the bench and enjoyed the sunlight.</p><p><em>- So what are you going to do at home? Study?</em> - Vlad chewed on the sandwich while checking on his phone.<br/>
<em>- Nah, gonna chill first.</em> - Alec waved a soda can around, gazing at the distance before turning to his friend.<br/>
<em>- Don't lie, Al, you're gonna be diving into homework way before you know it, you geek.</em><br/>
Sullivan looked back at him, smiling.</p><p><em>- Hey!</em> - Both laughed in a pretend fight. - <em>Come on, don't leave me hanging today, gonna play?</em><br/>
<em>- Oh, I...I can't. May need to help around the house probably.</em><br/>
Blonde got quiet and immediately turned away and Basil felt awkward, unsure how to break the occurred silence.</p><p>- <em>So, um... </em>- Alec scratched his head, thinking. - <em>You have plans for the weekend or..?</em><br/>
- <em>What, your mom is okay with seeing me again?</em> - Vlad scoffed bitterly, still looking down.<br/>
- <em>Dude, stop, you know she didn't mean it that way!</em> - Basil snorted annoyingly. - <em>You're my only friend, of course, she's afraid it'll turn out bad or something.</em><br/>
-<em> Am I a bad influence?</em><br/>
He turned to Sullivan quickly and noticed a big smile on his face. Vlad was back to being normal.</p><p>Alec sighed with relief.<br/>
- <em>The worst of all.<br/>
- Man, I always knew I am the chosen one!</em></p><p> </p><p>Blondie hopped down from the bench and proceeded forward - the bus was on the turn already. Alec stood up and waved goodbye.<br/>
<em>- I'll text you about the hangout! </em>- Vlad waved back with a phone in his hand, before jumping into the bus.<br/>
<em>- Sure thing, Vee.</em></p><p> </p><p>Basil felt relieved and, as soon as the bus went away, went on a stroll back home. It was a long day and he had to think of some stuff, but for now, he just wanted to rest his head in silence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>As the morning lights hit his eyes, Alec realizes he overslept. There he was, putting the phone away for just a moment, and dozed off no matter the will to stay awake.</p><p>The boy got up lazily. If his parents were home, he would've totally ended up in a lecture about how grown he is already to avoid responsibilities.</p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Basil acted displeased towards Alec no matter what. Something was always wrong - he was too much into games, then too chubby, didn't study well, cleaned the room tidy enough, et cetera. Although she treasured her son a lot, Mrs. Basil worried way too much that he won't succeed in life, but couldn't stop putting too much stress onto Alec's shoulders.</p><p>Alec grew up a shy kid. He didn't have any friends around the town, nor made any in school. Not that he minded, always spending time in his thoughts, books, and games. Basil felt like a one-man-company, never being alone or bored without people around.</p><p> </p><p>When Vlad moved into the village and changed schools, that's when Alec got his first friend. He didn't expect it, yet now the memory was so precious, the boy cherished it like it was yesterday.</p><p>The lesson has just begun, when the teacher went in presenting a new kid. Small bright child storms into the classroom, cheerfully yelling "<em>hello</em>" and is immediately shushed by her. The teacher announces the name of their new classmate - Vladislav Sullivan, and assigns him to sit next to Alec.</p><p>He couldn't be happier. Once their sight met, Basil could feel he would drown if he'll stare way too much into those ocean blue eyes. His heart raced way too much from the worries and the boy looked away, calming his breath.</p><p>- <em>Heya! I'm Vlad, what's your name? </em>- the sunny kid proclaimed as soon as he hopped onto the seat.<br/>- <em>I...um...I'm Alec. Alec Basil.</em><br/>- <em>Basil? Like basil leaf? </em>- he laughed. Alec shyly smiled back, feeling his face turning red. - <em>You're silly, let's be friends!</em></p><p> </p><p>Basil smiled. The reminiscence brought comfort, as the warmth in his chest spread, the boy placed his hand onto it, feeling the rhythm. Fast.</p><p>Like he should be if he doesn't want to end up late!</p><p>Alec quickly grabbed his home clothing and threw it in the laundry bin, then put on the school uniform. It's gotten tight, seems like Basil gained more weight lately. He grunted irritatedly. The school is going to be over soon, he just needs to wait it out and then will never have to wear that crap anymore. Yet...maybe he should start eating more healthy.</p><p>That day is not today. Alec grabbed a sandwich out of the fridge and munched on it while tying the shoes. With all done, he put a jacket on, grabbed his bag, and ran out.</p><p> </p><p>The road to school was calm and quiet. Not too many people were strolling out and only a couple of students hanged out here and there, either late as well or lucky to have some free time before the second lesson. Basil got an idea and quickly gazed at his phone. He still had some time before the bus comes, so if he'll be fast - he'll be there before Vlad arrives.</p><p>Alec exhaled deeply, getting ready to dash. Then inhaled and ran. Running was troublesome - the boy didn't do so for a long while, but tried his best to keep the breathing intact, forcing the air in and out of his nostrils. Soon enough he was near the bus stop only to notice that Vlad was already there. To his surprise, Basil gasped and that ruined the momentum.</p><p> </p><p>Blondie stood alone, his back turned, and smoked. He didn't notice Alec at all, letting the smoke out and tensely staring into the distance. Arms crossed, the boy grabbed one of his sides with a left hand, while twiddling the cigarette in the right one.</p><p>- <em>Hey, man!</em> - Basil cheered from behind, breathing heavily. Vlad flinched unexpectedly and threw the bud away before turning.<br/>- <em>O-oh! Alec...H-hey, dude. Didn't really expect to...see you here.</em><br/>Sullivan was clearly embarrassed to be caught in the act.</p><p>- <em>Didn't know you smoked.</em> - Alec pointed out a cigarette laying beneath his feet and Sullivan smashed it with his sneaker.<br/>- <em>Yeah...a bad habit of mine. These couple of days have been stressful, so I...gave up kinda.</em></p><p>     They hurried to school. Basil kept repeating in his mind how to ask why Vlad was in the town at this time, but couldn't find the courage to do so. If Sullivan was there before the bus arrived, that meant he didn't leave the town yesterday, but where did he go? And most importantly why didn't Alec know anything about this.</p><p>He peeked at Vlad quickly. Blondie looked way too exhausted like he didn't sleep the whole night. But he kept the usual cheery attitude. They went into school and nothing was wrong, he was acting the same, he was the same. But Alec, stuck in his mind, couldn't bare the unknown.</p><p> </p><p>Just when he was about to finally ask what happened, a homeroom teacher approached them, greeting.</p><p>- <em>Good morning.</em> - Sullivan replied casually.<br/>- <em>I spoke to the director yesterday, she requires the remaining documents, before proceeding the verdict.</em></p><p>Alec noticed Vlad's face getting angrier with every word he heard. Blondie closed his eyes, exhaled, and responded, gritting his teeth.</p><p>- <em>My father didn't get them yet. I will visit the office as soon as it's ready.</em><br/>-<em>Just making sure you won't forget. Farewell.</em></p><p> </p><p>The teacher went away and Basil felt his whole being trembling in fear. The director. Why does he need to go to the director now!</p><p>- <em>Vlad... </em>- he said with a weakened voice, awaiting the worse. Vlad was calm.<br/>- <em>I know what you want to ask.</em><br/>His hand went through the hair, as the boy heavily breathed out.</p><p>- <em>Look, I know I can't leave you out like this, but...I'm not ready to explain shit at the moment, okay?</em></p><p>Alec wasn't getting it.<br/>- <em>Dude, are you getting suspended?</em><br/>- <em>Alec.</em><br/>- <em>Or expelled?!</em><br/>- <em>Alec!</em></p><p>Basil grabbed his friend's hands, terrified.<br/>- <em>Please, man, I need to know!</em></p><p>Sullivan bit his lip, looking away bitterly.<br/>- <em>Al, you're my best friend. If it was that serious - you would be the first to know.</em><br/>- <em>Then what the hell is going on?!</em></p><p> </p><p>The bell rang, catching them both by surprise. Not only they were out of the class, they still didn't change out of their outside clothing.</p><p>- <em>Let's make a deal.</em> - Vlad proposed while running to the dressing room. - <em>I'll tell you everything after class. All that's been going on, why I'm smoking now, all that stuff. But only after class, so before that - not a single word about it. So what do you say? Deal?</em></p><p>- <em>You promise? </em>- Alec quickly changed his shoes.<br/>- <em>I do. Now move your ass!</em></p><p>Sullivan pushed Basil forward and they dashed out of the room, hurrying onto the stairs to the second floor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>The class continued as usual - loud classmates, irritated teacher, trying to start a lecture, and even Vlad was back to his usual cheery self. Only Alec couldn't get troubling out of his head.</p><p>He didn't know why the worrying took his breath away. Basil felt his life would end on the spot if he loses his best friend, and the boy's heart rushed heavily.</p><p> </p><p>Trying to fade away those horrible thoughts, Alec reminiscent way back to the time when he and Vlad were hanging out all the time. Something should've caused such a change, Sullivan never hurt Basil by silence, so something must have happened along the way, which the boy overlooked.</p><p>But there was nothing. One day they were together, spending countless days outside talking and having fun, and the other he was alone, responding to texts. Friends still hung out on the weekends, but there wasn't much to do unless they had money to visit the nearby city.</p><p>Alec's parents didn't let him work at all, complaining that he should focus on studying instead, while Vlad kinda didn't care about working at all, selling his gaming accounts once in a while when he was desperate for a coin.</p><p> </p><p>So Basil was out of luck. It felt like blondie just broke one day, went wild completely unnoticed. Or...was he always this way?</p><p>The suspense was killing him. Alec couldn't focus on a single thing - he didn't follow the lecture, wrote down anything, or even listened at this point. In his mind existed him and his worries, nothing more.</p><p> </p><p>The bell sounded like a savior, which took the boy out of his misery. Finally, the moment of truth is at hand!</p><p>Sullivan pushed his friend's shoulder and, when Basil turned, whispered:<br/>- <em>See me in the bathroom downstairs.</em><br/>But before Alec could respond, blondie grabbed his backpack and rushed out of the classroom.</p><p>- <em>Vlad! Goddammit!</em><br/>He clenched his teeth angrily, packing the books away. Nothing to do, but be patient - after all, no one commands the Vlad typhoon, Alec thought to himself and smiled.</p><p>The men's bathroom on the first floor wasn't the most pleasing place to visit. Usually trashed and filled with smoke, it stank across the entire hallway. To Basil's surprise, however, this time it was clean.<br/>The boy carefully stepped inside the sink area, closing the door behind him. The second one, leading to the toilet zone, was closed shut with a sign "<em>out of order</em>" hanging from it.</p><p>- <em>What the..?</em><br/>Alec pulled the handle, but the door didn't flinch. He cursed and slammed into in. No luck. Maybe Vlad got the bathroom wrong and actually went to the one upstairs...or lied to him and escaped the conversation whatsoever.</p><p>- <em>School is small, Sullivan. You can't hide forever!</em> - Brunette tsked annoyingly.</p><p> </p><p>The lock shut open. Alec gasped in surprise, and a bright head peaked outside.<br/>- <em>I heard that. It's a precaution, you know.</em> - Vlad apologized and led the boy inside. - <em>I don't want to be caught in here doing...you know what.</em></p><p> </p><p>A pack of cigarettes awaited their owner on the wooden frame. The window itself, which is usually tied shut, was now opened, letting in a freezing light breeze.<br/>- <em>B's broke it last week</em>, - Sullivan explained, jumping onto the windowsill. - <em>I guess the faculty don't give shits about it.</em></p><p>- <em>Cut the yap. You know what I'm here for, Vlad.</em> - Alec threw his bag into the corner and hopped onto the sill next to his friend. - <em>So spill it.</em><br/>- <em>Yeah...</em> - Blondie looked away for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts. </p><p>- <em>It's a family thing. So, my dad...</em></p><p>Vlad's lip trembled as the boy stumbled upon his words. He breathed out irritatedly and tried again, feeling his eyes watering. But Sullivan didn't cry, all the pain still curling deep inside him.</p><p>- <em>My dad found out. Just like that! </em>- Blondie waved his arms in the air. - <em>After all those years, he just catches that whore in action, and that's it! That's all...</em><br/>Vlad frowned, hiding his face in his hands. Alec stuck midway to comfort his friend, yet not knowing what to say.<br/>- <em>So they are..?<br/>- Divorcing? Duh, of course, but that's not the worst.</em><br/>Sullivan quickly wiped his face using a sleeve and inhaled heavily.</p><p>- <em>I would've told you the other way. Yeah, it hurts like hell - her betrayal and me being forced to shut up, but...now that it's all found out, I...can't stay here anymore.</em></p><p>     A sharp strike in Basil's chest forced the boy to gasp soundly. All around his body waves of stings appeared, and it became hard to breathe.</p><p>- <em>Dad is moving away and going to take me with him. I...I just can't believe I'm going to lose everything now. All of my friends, you, and it's all because of <b>her</b>!</em></p><p>Vlad kept complaining, filled with anger and remorse, but Alec didn't hear. The world around him became silent like he got stuck in a bubble.</p><p>The worst of all happened. Vlad is leaving.</p><p> </p><p>He's going to leave. Leave him all alone. Here, in the place, he hated so badly, with people he didn't care about, this pointless school and a family that only cared about success and public image.</p><p>Sullivan was the only one who truly cared about how Basil felt, how was his day, and what he was going to do. Vlad worried when things went wrong and cheered along in the good days. He was always there in times of need, and now...he'll disappear.</p><p> </p><p>The world has shattered around Alec. He got up, unable to say a word, anything that could've changed the fate they've got. If only he could, but he knew damn well that both of them are out of control.</p><p>- <em>Alec?</em> - Sullivan reached out for his friend, placing the hand onto his shoulder. - <em>Dude, listen, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I should've, but I couldn't make myself. I usually struggle alone, I didn't want to drag you into this.</em></p><p>- <em>How...am I going to...live...without you?</em> - Brunette barely pushed the words out of his mouth. It hurt so bad. He wanted to rip his chest open just so the pain would stop already. But it only got worse, the tension silenced him, gathering at the throat, almost as if to make the boy throw up. Basil turned to see blondie's face, and his friend was absolutely confused. He continued.</p><p>- <em>I look forward to seeing you every day. I cherish the weekends we spend together. Man, every text and call even! They're all so precious to me, but seeing you is so much more! Vlad...I...I don't know what I'm going to do. How am I going to exist without you by my side every day. I...</em></p><p>Tears dashed down his face. Alec felt ashamed. A grown man crying just because his bestie is leaving. How pathetic. He slammed the wall out of anger.<br/>- <em>Fuck it!</em></p><p>Sullivan got up slowly, looking at Basil in disbelief.<br/>- <em>Al, was that really...a confession?</em></p><p>Alec froze in place. What did he just say?</p><p>- <em>Man, I...Wow, I mean...I can't say I never thought of that, but...<br/>- You got it all wrong! </em>- brunette muttered fast, as the adrenaline pumped in his veins. Eyes wide in a state of panic, the boy desperately searched for a way out, feeling his heart pulsating and deafening him.</p><p>- <em>You may need to sit down. Look... </em>- Vlad reached out to him, but Basil pushed him back and stepped backwards. There's no way out, unless...</p><p>-<em> Alec!</em><br/>Blondie yelled in horror as the boy dashed out the window. Alec fell down successfully, yet the height still damaged his feet. But in the wave of anxiety he didn't feel pain. He felt nothing at all, except the desire to run. Run away from what he experienced, what he felt, the words he said, and those horrible things his mind was hinting at him.</p><p>And Basil ran as much as he could, ran without a single break, through snow and mush, cold, exhausted, out of breath. He didn't stop once, until the door of his own home thud loudly behind him.</p><p>The boy slipped down onto the floor and let out a painful cry.</p><p>He was alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Alec ran around the house, still in shock. His mind was rushing like crazy and the boy couldn't focus on anything. He didn't even realize he left school undressed until his body processed that he is cold. Pain in his feet also reminded that Basil left in a hurry.</p><p>Alec threw the shoes away and went to his room, leaving wet footprints on the wooden floor. He changed out of the uniform, but didn't put home clothes on, and jumped onto the bed in only his underwear.</p><p> </p><p>Brunette was shaking. He didn't know whether it was from being nervous or cold, yet he couldn't get warm at all. Basil wrapped his arms around the legs, feeling tears building up his eyes, ready to burst out at any second.</p><p>He was afraid. Of what he said, how Vlad responded. The whole point of Sullivan leaving was distressing.</p><p>- <em>Was that...a confession?</em> - Blondie's soft voice played out in Alec's head. And he didn't know the answer to it.</p><p> </p><p>Basil never really was a social kid. Even after he grew up he didn't get into social gatherings of any sort, just spent his time alone. His entire routine was to go to school, study, go back home, study again, sleep, and repeat. Sure, there were people Alec was talking to, but it was hard for him to call them friends. Anything closer than "acquaintances" felt like a joke to him. So lively teen life went ahead of him.</p><p>Brunette tried to change, act more friendly and talkative, but couldn't fight the introverted nature. He would rather spend time reading books than faking interest in a conversation.</p><p>And Vlad was different. He never cared whether Alec was quiet or too shy to respond. Sullivan was the drive of the two. The spark, the energy. Always getting Basil out of his comfort zone, having fun, and talking nonstop for hours. For others, Alec would think they're annoying, but Vlad was something else. He was the light of his life, the breath of air he so longingly desired.</p><p>Was that...love? And the feelings he went through, the pain of losing a loved one...</p><p> </p><p>Basil was afraid to think of such things. It felt wrong, hell, it was wrong! He can't be this way and never was, he's just...<br/>- <em>Confused</em>. - Alec stated out loud as to reply to someone. The boy finally peeked out of the covers. - <em>I'm just confused and that's all.</em></p><p>"<em>So what if Sullivan is leaving</em>", he thought, "<em>he is my only friend, the only person I'm close to, so that's why it hurts. It's only that and nothing more</em>".</p><p>Brunette breathed in and out slowly, calming himself down. The shaking stopped, he was no longer cold, but his feet still hurt. The impact of the jump still affected them. But Alec could still walk pretty normally, so he hoped he didn't break anything.</p><p> </p><p>Basil got up and stretched. He kept going back to Vlad, yet shrugged all the thoughts away. Now he was home, skipping school, and worst of all - he escaped in only his uniform. The rest of the clothing was still in the dressing room and Alec had to obtain it somehow. He sat back on the bed and sighed deeply, resting his head in his hands.</p><p>Dear Lord, what was he thinking? How is he going to explain everything now? How to tell the teachers where he went, how to convince the guard he needs to visit the dressing room when he's undressed and outside...Basil couldn't bear the consequences of his rushed action. And it's all because he was afraid to tell Vlad to shut up.</p><p> </p><p>Alec's stomach urked. The boy peeked at the clock - it's way past breakfast time and he still didn't munch on anything.<br/>- <em>The school isn't going anywhere</em>, - he mumbled under his breath. - <em>Might as well</em>.</p><p>Brunette finally changed into home clothes and put the uniform away in the dresser. The shoes were still a mess, all wet from the snow, and since he left them untreated while having a breakdown, the shoes started to soak. Basil hoped the water didn't ruin them completely, he doubted he'll be able to convince his mom to buy the new ones. He left the shoes to dry near the heater and prayed for the best.</p><p> </p><p>After all was done, Alec proceeded to the kitchen. It was always clean and tidy - his mother left to work later than anybody else, so she had time to clean up. A pot of her favorite flowers was now out of her room and resting on the frame. Almost the season for them to bloom, poor fellas needed sunlight.</p><p>Basil didn't dig flowers, but as long as they smelled nice - he didn't mind. He sat down the chair, while the food was microwaving, and sighed. Every muscle in his body was tired. There's a lot he'll have to do today, the day just started after all, but Alec already reached his limit.</p><p>The microwave dinged, but he was sitting down, gathering strength. It was so hard to get up, force himself to do basic things when he could just sit down and rest.</p><p>Then Basil ate lazily, resting his head on the hand and after he finished, he dropped the bowl in the sink and went back to his room. The boy dropped down on the bed, just lying there and thinking. He closed his eyes for just a second to imagine the plan on how to get his stuff back. Nothing worked, though, he couldn't think of any excuse.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Alec woke up from the doorbell. Completely clueless as to why he's at home, he rushed up, connecting the dots with his sleepy mind. He was home indeed, still early, parents won't be home till evening and, even so, they won't find out about anything unless a teacher calls them. But brunette wasn't misbehaving, so chances of getting that were minimal.</p><p>Basil shook his head and went to the door. The bell ringed again and he shivered. <br/>- <em>If it's not my parents, then who is...</em><br/>Alec peeked into a peephole. A blonde head was barely visible, the boy was looking away somewhere.<br/>- <em>What do you want?</em> - brunette slammed the door open and cut Vlad before he could say anything.<br/>- <em>Dude, you weren't answering your phone.</em> - Sullivan was laidback as usual, just a little thrown off by Alec's attitude. - <em>I brought you your stuff.</em><br/>-<em>Ah...</em> Basil felt his face getting red out of embarrassment. - <em>Yeah...thank you.</em></p><p>He got it from Vlad's hands and quickly put the jacket onto the hanger. Sullivan proceeded in and dropped Alec's bag onto the shelf.<br/>- <em>Well, that's kind all.</em> - Blondie proclaimed, awkwardly looking passed Basil. - <em>Just...um...wanted to bring your things back, that's all.</em></p><p> </p><p>Alec didn't respond. The weighted feeling in his chest spread again and he felt he would cry if he turned back to see Vlad. The boy's eyes burned and he sniffed his nose swiftly.<br/>-<em> Al...</em> - Sullivan tried to get the right words. - <em>Listen, um...What you're going through is fine, you see...You just need rest for now, don't trouble your head much. Just rest and...you know.</em></p><p>No response again. Vlad scratched his head nervously.<br/>- <em>If that's fine by you - just explore your body, you know? Find what's best for you and...<br/>- The fuck are you saying?</em></p><p>Basil coughed out the words, feeling his throat swelling in an unknown bitter feeling. Blondie gasped awkwardly and instinctively fixed his hair.<br/>-<em> I'm not gay, for fuck's sake! I told you, you got it all wrong!<br/>- ...I'm just giving advice, don't freak out!</em></p><p> </p><p>The bitterness overfilled him. Alec felt the stream of tears flowing down his face as he stared onto the wooden floor, wishing he'd disappear. Vlad tried to reach for him but got pushed away.</p><p>
  <em>- You think you'll make it better by being here? Why are you here even? To bring my stuff, really? You think I couldn't do it myself?<br/>- Alec, I...<br/>- "I want to make it better", I know. I'm fine, Vlad. I really am. I don't need your company.</em>
</p><p>Sullivan shook his head. In this case, he couldn't do anything.<br/>- <em>Well, I'll leave you to it.</em></p><p>He glanced at the boy quickly, thinking he'll change his mind, but Alec was still crying, unable to stop. Basil covered his face now and that was the only difference. Vlad strolled out the door.</p><p>- <em>Message me when you'll feel like talking, alright?</em></p><p>Not receiving an answer, blondie shrugged his shoulders and left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Alec stood behind the door, breathing heavily as his heart kept thumping like a drum. The boy felt high - his head was dizzy and light, but also troubled with sorrow.</p><p>He shouldn't have yelled at Vlad. He was only trying to support him, not even mentioning he brought Basil his clothing and a bag too...and totally missed the bus by doing so!</p><p> </p><p>As soon as brunette realized that, he dashed out of the corridor. Sullivan left. No sign of him on the stairs. Alec quickly peeked outside, maybe he was still out there somewhere, but no luck.</p><p>- <em>God, I'm such a dumbass</em>, - the boy scolded himself and heard a distant soft laugh. As the strain of smoke filled his lungs, Basil turned his head up to notice Vlad chilling on the window upstairs, smoking a cigarette.<br/>- <em>You...missed the bus</em>. - Alec noted.<br/>-<em> Yep</em>, - responded blondie, wiggling his legs.<br/>- <em>Because you wanted to bring clothes to me</em>.<br/>- <em>Yep again</em>.</p><p>Silence filled the hallway as Sullivan kept smoking and looking far away into the window, while Basil came up the stairs to him.<br/>- <em>And what are you going to do?</em> - brunette's voice broke the awkward silence.<br/>- <em>I dunno, dude</em>. - Vlad shrugged his shoulders. - <em>But I'll manage, not the first time.</em></p><p> </p><p>Alec felt lost, he didn't know what to say. Bitter, he was angry at himself now - the words he said still stood fresh in his mind, and the rushed actions led to this. His best friend being outside and suffering. All because of him.</p><p>- <em>Al</em>, - Sullivan turned to the boy. - <em>It's alright, you know. Don't worry and go rest for the day. We'll talk about it in school tomorrow.<br/>- I'm not going without you.</em><br/>Vlad coughed on his own spit and dropped a bud, unexpecting such a response.<br/>-<em> Dude, what?</em></p><p>Alec looked at the blondie with a serious face, but his heart was rushing like crazy again, and deep inside the boy hoped his friend won't notice it.<br/>- <em>Crush at my place tonight. You're not sleeping outside.</em><br/>Sullivan gave him a nervous smile and jumped off, crushing a cigarette under his feet.<br/>- <em>After what you said? You sure?</em><br/>Basil huffed aggressively.<br/>- <em>I told you, you got it all wrong. Now go downstairs, I'll be waiting.</em></p><p> </p><p>Brunette finished talking and, not waiting for a response, went back inside his apartment. He quickly covered his face in hands, trying to regain the breathing. "<em>All is well</em>", Alec thought, "<em>no need to stress about it</em>".</p><p>Vlad arrived shortly after, stalling at the door.<br/>- <em>You sure this is fine? I can call somebody and stay at their place if you're so worried.<br/>- Just come in already, stupid.</em></p><p>Blondie took his sneakers off and placed them near Alec's, then proceeded to the boy's room. There Basil asked him to place the jacket onto the clothes hanger and both went to the couch to play games.</p><p> </p><p>The day was quiet. Boys played their favorite racing game, ate dinner that Alec warmed in a microwave, and grabbed some snacks into the room. Afterwards, they watched a movie and argued about the plot of it. When the evening came, both pretended to be doing their homework, when Alec's mom returned home from work. The boy was immediately called to the kitchen.</p><p>- <em>Mom, look, I can explain</em>. - He started as soon as he left the room.<br/>- <em>Excuses, Alec! You know too well I said "no guests" in this house!<br/>- We're studying for an exam! Please, you know I've gotten bad in Russian!</em><br/>The woman irritatedly scoffed and sat down the table. She placed her hand onto the side of her head, thinking for a moment. Basil nervously peeked behind to notice the door was a bit opened, meaning Vlad could hear them arguing all this time.</p><p>- <em>And you're going to sleep in one bed together</em>. - Her voice shifted a tone, then turned to whispers. - <em>It's a sin, Alec, and my son will never be corrupted by one!</em><br/>- <em>Jees, mom, what the hell are you talking about! </em>- Alec gasped in surprise, feeling his face getting hot. - <em>I'd never do such a thing, I'm not...you know, stupid or anything!</em></p><p> </p><p>The woman sighed. Her annoyance seemed to be disappearing. Basil continued:<br/>-  <em>Vlad knows Russian really well, he always excels at it. We can show you the grades if you don't believe me. Besides, you know he's my best friend, he can be trusted - we were friends for years now! And you want me to enter a good college too, right? So I need to work on my weak points, get better, and...</em><br/>- <em>Listen, Alec.</em> - mother stopped him midway. - <em>This is the last time I'm allowing this. You are old enough to know what's right or wrong. Just keep in mind that neither me nor dad are going to tolerate inappropriate behavior.<br/>- I promise there won't be any!</em><br/>- <em>You're excused</em>. - The boy felt relieved and ran back into the room. But just as he reached the door, the woman added:<br/>- <em>Show me his school diary after you finish studying. Just to make sure</em>.</p><p> </p><p>- <em>Damn, she's strict</em>. - Vlad playfully rolled on the chair when Alec returned. - <em>Did you ever give her any reason for it?</em><br/>- <em>Did you hear?</em> - brunette felt embarrassed he didn't close the door properly.<br/>- <em>What, the diary part? Yeah, you can take it, it's in the backpack. No showing her the first pages though, they're...nasty.</em><br/>Blondie chuckled and twirled around one more time.<br/>- <em>You're so gonna get kicked out.</em><br/>Alec smiled and caught the chair, stopping Sullivan. He, on the other hand, grabbed the language book and grinned menacingly.<br/>-<em> Let's study before it happens, then!</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 🔞</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>The clock ticked on the wall, mercilessly counting down to Alec's doom. The boy couldn't sleep no matter how hard he tried - his head stayed awake, and now with his eyes opened Basil followed the clock hand mindlessly.</p><p>Vlad peacefully slept just beside the brunette and that's what threw him off. When was the time they last had a sleepover, like how old was they even? Ten? Twelve? Alec couldn't remember.</p><p>But in a sight of a distant memory, held somewhere far away, he reminisced of times when Sullivan was still a child. Today, a grown-up man was lying to his side. A well developed handsome man too.</p><p>Basil looked upon his friend. Starting from the top of his resting face, down to big eyes with bushy eyelashes to thin pink lips. The boy gulped nervously as his gaze slowly went down onto Vlad's chest. As blondie was breathing slightly, it rose up outlining his ribcage. In the night light, his pearly white skin looked even paler than usual. The spots of the boy's nipples were too bright as well, they mixed with his skin and Alec couldn't tell what color they were. But as tiny as they are, brunette imagined them being sharp, yet pleasing to touch. Vlad's chest surprisingly seemed inviting.</p><p> </p><p>Basil moved his hand towards Sullivan's body, desiring to press it onto the blondie's chest. To feel his heartbeat, the warmth of his slim body. Just so he knows that it really is his friend living and breathing right beside him, and it's not a fever dream.</p><p>Alec shook his head and turned away. "<em>It's fine to be confused</em>", he thought frustratedly, "<em>Vlad always had a feminine side to him</em>".</p><p> </p><p>From the young years, Sullivan experienced a lot of people calling him "gay" or "girlie". The boy was always thinner than the other guys, his posture felt feminine, so even after the puberty hit - Vlad's body remained the same. He developed some masculinity, of course, his shoulders stood wide and hair was growing here and there, but it wasn't enough.</p><p>Sullivan didn't mind the jokes and laughter as long as he still received girls' attention. No matter how envious they were towards his lady-like eyelashes or cherry lips, or even his success and high grades, classmates always went to him for help with homework, class stuff...or maybe even more, Alec didn't know.</p><p>Yet the thought of it felt bitter. Unlike the handsy boy, Basil couldn't brag about being popular with the girls. Not that he cared, really, but...</p><p> </p><p>Brunette rolled into a pillow. His body ached, tired, but still didn't fall asleep. Alec closed his eyes forcibly, emptied his mind, but even so couldn't drift away.</p><p>He peeked at Vlad again, who was still asleep without a care in the world. A thought ran through Basils's mind - "<em>Vlad always has answers for everything, I bet he would know how to help me now</em>".</p><p>He carefully reached out to him, stopping the hand right before the boy's cheek. Alec felt the heat coming from his body, and the feeling made him shiver. A gentle caress, slowly going down to his jaw. His skin is so soft.</p><p>Basil forced himself to breathe in and out, a huge weight, that grew in his chest, suffocated him, and tension pulsated rapidly somewhere in his throat.</p><p> </p><p>Vlad frowned slightly and turned away. Alec pulled his hand back quickly and bit his lip, afraid that he woke his friend up. But blondie kept snoring like nothing happened. Basil breathed out.</p><p>That was too risky. What was he even doing at this point, what would he say if he had gotten caught? There weren't any excuses - "<em>Oh, I just randomly want to touch you, that's all! It's not that I can't sleep because you are in my presence, resting so calmly, that I...can't take my eyes off of you</em>".</p><p> </p><p>Brunette went back to his senses in the bathroom, looking confused into the reflection in a mirror. He wiped his eyes and tried to retrace his steps. Alec panicked and as his heart was dashing out of his chest, he jumped over Vlad and rushed towards the bathroom. He didn't turn the light on, hell, didn't even dress properly, now standing in the room in only his underwear, then splashed his face with cold water again and again, and again until he snapped back.</p><p>Basil felt his eyes burning.<br/>- <em>What is wrong with me?</em> - he whined painfully, shutting his eyes, so he won't cry. </p><p>Splash. Splash again. More water will calm him down.</p><p> </p><p>After a while of fighting with himself, Alec kicked the cover of the toilet down and lunged sideways, so his back would push the wall. He regained the breathing, and feeling his body still heating up, closed his eyes, trying to rest.</p><p>Vlad haunted his mind. No matter where he was and how much he tried to escape, the boy was right there. Comforting him with open arms.</p><p> </p><p>At first, Basil held his breast to follow the heartbeat. But when he moved the hand more, brunette felt pleasing warmth spreading, and soon a familiar pulsation rose in his underwear. Alec breathed in, slowly putting the hand, that was on his bust, under the tank top. The boy felt feverish, his entire body begged to be satisfied and while one hand gently caressed his chest, another went down his undies.</p><p>Alec didn't feel this horny in a long time. He barely even touched the tip and precum already leaked everywhere, making his hand wet. It helped to slide easily - now the boy was eagerly stroking back and forth, feeling waves of pleasure hitting his body. Almost mindless, Basil pushed his pelvis up to every stroke, thrusting forward to imitate movement. Dreaming that the hand he was pleasuring himself with was not his, but Vlad's.</p><p>And as soon as that thought crossed his mind, Alec ejaculated furiously. Sudden orgasm caught him off guard and forced the boy to let out a slight moan. In a rush, brunette covered his mouth with a second hand, completely forgetting it was still under the tank top. But that was even better - he bit into the fabric, holding the voice down, as the last bits of semen pushed out onto his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Basil felt weird. A wide mix of feelings swept him - Alec felt good, bad, disgusted in himself, yet at the same time so relieved. He needed to get up and clean up, it was so late and he desperately needed sleep, but the boy couldn't make it. The tiredness finally overtook his body and for a couple of seconds, Alec enjoyed the calmness of his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Cleaning up went a bit trickier than brunette imagined. Not only he had to carefully hide the clues of his lewd behavior, but also get himself some fresh clothes. And stealthing around the room where Vlad was asleep just a couple of meters away, was surprisingly harder than desired. After all was done, Basil quickly jumped over his bestie again and plumped his face into a pillow.</p><p>"<em>I wonder what time it is</em>", he thought and attempted to open his eyes, but Alec's mind has already slipped away into the realm of dreams.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Morning arrived quicker than expected. Alec felt absolutely trashed and could barely open his eyes, battling the comfort of his own bed. He savored the warmth for another moment but knew he would have to eventually get up, otherwise mom would give him another "<em>you are an adult, responsibilities, blah-blah</em>" lecture.</p><p>A male voice in the room took him by surprise. Brunette clearly didn't wake up yet, so the memories of what happened the day before made him stiff in place. Thoughts rushed his mind, but that wasn't the worse - as soon as Vlad sighed, Mrs.Basil entered the room.</p><p>Alec forced his face into the pillow, breathing nervously. He's screwed, he's absolutely screwed now!</p><p> </p><p>- <em>Good morning, Mrs.Basil</em>, - Sullivan sounded a bit distant, probably chilling somewhere around the worktable.<br/>- <em>About your behavior</em>, - the woman got straight to the point.<br/>- <em>Oh? I'm sorry if I disturbed you, I never intended to</em>.</p><p>Alec's mom gasped, unexpecting such a response, but immediately regained her composure and continued:<br/><em>- No, it's...Say, can't you do it somewhere else? The school, perhaps, or if it's too crowded for you - the library is opened after school hours. You can always study there if that's what you really want.</em></p><p>Blondie chuckled lightly. She really thinks he was there to seduce him. Basil's face blushed red. Oh the embarrassment, how will he get rid of it?</p><p>- <em>I see. Well, my apologies to that, there wasn't another way - my bus leaves after school closes, so I'm not able to go home after that. Alec suggested I'd stay here just so we can catch on a difficult topic. He's been lacking, you know, but it's a complicated one too, so I hoped I can explain it somewhat easier.</em><br/>- <em>This is unacceptable...</em> - the woman mumbled under her breath. - <em>Then, what about your place? His father could pick him up after work!</em><br/>- <em>I... </em>- Vlad was at the loss of word. Alec heard him exhale deeply before the boy proceeded further. - <em>We have a...diffucult condition in our family, I really wouldn't want Alec to see my parents...fighting.</em></p><p> </p><p>Sullivan rushed to his bag and started packing it swiftly. Even though brunette couldn't see him, he could sense that the boy was at the edge of tears, and he hated that his mom had to ask this stupid question. Basil heard her tsk and nervously tapping her foot, still standing beside the door, as she was thinking of something.</p><p>- <em>I'm sorry</em>, - blondie added. - <em>I will not show my face here ever again.</em><br/>- <em>You're leaving?</em> - the woman asked.<br/>- <em>I overstayed my welcome.</em></p><p>The room went silent. Alec caught up the noise of a zipper closing and then Vlad putting on his bag. The door creaked. Was he really leaving? Should he stop eavesdropping and get up? Don't leave, please don't leave.<br/>- <em>We will try to study distantly if that's your concern.</em></p><p>Mrs.Basil pushed the boy back into the room and proclaimed irritated:<br/>- <em>I swear you boys make me insane sometimes. This is the last time I ever allowed this and both you and Alec better be appreciative. Now, go wake him up, I'm not letting you two go to school without having breakfast.</em></p><p>Then left, slamming the door. Blondie laughed, breathing out wearily.<br/>- <em>God, the nerve of that woman. How did you survive this long under her roof, I'll never get it.</em></p><p>Alec peeked with one eye as Vlad hopped into the bed, next to him, smiling.<br/>- <em>You're so fake, man, I could tell you were awake all across the room.<br/>- Oh, shut up!</em><br/>Sullivan chuckled and jumped back up to avoid Basil's slapping hand.<br/>- <em>Come on, get up already. I don't want to die here, you know.</em><br/>- <em>Yes, yes, I'm up.</em> - brunette lazily stretched and rose up. - <em>Told you she's difficult to reason with.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p> </p><p>- <em>If you only knew how much I want to skip today.</em><br/>Vlad twirled around, stretching his arms, and yawned. Alec smiled back - he felt the same way. His body still ached from the lack of sleep and it was hard to keep the yawns away.<br/>- <em>But it was nice to hang out at your place after all. I haven't slept this peacefully in ages. If only your parents didn't drill through me at breakfast.<br/>- Sorry about that.</em></p><p> </p><p>Breakfast was awful. Although silent, his parents kept giving the boys "the look" of disappointment and irritation. Basil never felt as uncomfortable as he was back there, brunette couldn't even raise his gaze up, swelling with embarrassment. He left the table without finishing the meal just so he could avoid their judging eyes. Sullivan followed and the boy didn't know if he ate well enough or not.</p><p>-<em> How about I make it up to you? </em>- the words escaped his mouth on their own.<br/>- <em>What do you mean?</em> - blondie smiled, looking at the friend with curiosity.<br/>- <em>Let's hang out without all this crap, you know?</em><br/>- <em>We're not skipping school!</em> - Vlad grinned even wider, getting playful. - <em>I don't care about my trashy reputation, but you're not ruining yours, angel boy.</em><br/>He received a light punch into the shoulder and dashed away laughing, then started to walk backwards, so he could face Alec.<br/>-<em>But we could chill in the city this weekend if you want to. I don't have plans for it.<br/>- That's good, I don't mind.</em></p><p> </p><p>The boys went into the school building, discussing their ideas on how to spend time and where to go. The lazy study day has begun shortly after, and Basil entered the "bored, but learning" state. His mind surprisingly went at ease after the incident and deep inside brunette wondered if that really worked. So Vlad was obviously right, again, with his whole "explore your body" thing. It wasn't really exploring, but felt great nonetheless, so as long as the thoughts of blondie don't get brought up again - he'll be fine.</p><p>Now that they were planning to spend the weekend together, Alec finally had other things to worry about, yet he cherished those worries with all his heart.</p><p>Just a couple of more days...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Finally Saturday!</p><p>Alec anticipated it with great joy. Every day he spent in school, the boy kept staring onto the clock, counting down minutes before they can go home. And at home, he couldn't wait for the day to end, just so he could hang out with Vlad again.</p><p>Basil's family was still upset. They remained silent, judging his behavior and, while father stood neutral, mother kept bugging him and threw lectures every now and then. But that didn't matter - all Alec's worries was the weekend.</p><p> </p><p>On Saturday, brunette woke up earlier than planned, just so he could take extra care of himself. The boy showered quickly, dried his hair, and picked out free enough clothing that looked good on his chubby body. After all that, Basil took the money he was saving in secret out of the hiding spot and ran off to the train.</p><p>Taking the bus would've been quicker - the bus stop is right outside his house, and the bus itself travels faster than the old trains do, but brunette wanted some time to ease his mind and worries, so it was a better option.</p><p> </p><p><br/>Vlad welcomed him with open arms.<br/>- <em>How long were you here?</em> - instead of a greeting, curiously asked Alec.<br/>- <em>Always ahead of you!</em> - the blondie responded smiling. - <em>So, where to first?</em></p><p>It was just like the good old times. The weather of the city remained nice and warm and, unlike the nasty town roads, the city ones were clean and dry. It felt soothing to walk beside Sullivan, who was cheerfully chirping about nonsense like always.</p><p>Boys made it to the fast-food store. Basil didn't eat at all - he completely forgot to do so out of worries, while Vlad joked about coffee and cigarettes being the best breakfast, so he assumed blondie didn't eat anything as well.</p><p>Sullivan insisted on paying for the food, saying he's pretty sure Alec will spend all of his money on tickets only. Brunette huffed annoyingly but didn't fight back. It felt nice not being limited to his choosing, besides, he'll pay him back some other time.</p><p> </p><p><br/>Vlad rushed to the tables and hopped on the farther ones, which stood away from people's eyes.<br/>- <em>Favorite seat?</em> - Alec lifted an eyebrow since the boy seemed very familiar with the place.<br/>- <em>I dig chilling behind the covers</em>. - Sullivan responded and grinned widely.</p><p>They proceeded to eat, so the company felt quiet. Basil specifically noticed the boy staring somewhere away, but didn't pay much attention. His stomach remembered that it was hungry, so brunette eagerly bit into the tasty burger.</p><p>Vlad glared in his phone, playing with a straw in his drink. He ate a little and shifted his gaze onto it, once he heard the buzzing. From that moment he was all there, staring emotionlessly. Alec looked at his friend - blondie's face lacked a little smile he always had and his eyes were blank. He shifted the gaze away immediately, afraid they'll lock on accident and he'll have to explain himself.</p><p>- <em>So...uh...we're going?</em><br/>- <em>Mm?</em> - Sullivan snapped out of his thoughts, letting out the cutest hum ever. Basil gulped, losing a trail of thoughts. Blondie smiled in return, then peeked at their plates and proclaimed:<br/>- <em>Oh! You're done, right? Want mine? I wasn't really hungry.</em><br/>Alec grabbed some of the boy's fries, and they left the table.</p><p> </p><p><br/>- <em>What movie do you wanna watch?</em> - brunette kept munching on fries as he looked around the cinema.<br/>- <em>I don't care, honestly</em>. - Vlad shrugged his shoulders. - <em>Whatever suits you will do</em>.</p><p>He lacked enthusiasm. Felt out of place. Sullivan remained mostly quiet from the moment of buying tickets to them getting to the seats, just smiling to whatever Basil said. The movie hasn't even started as he excused himself and went out to the bathroom.</p><p>- <em>Too much soda?</em> - Alec attempted to joke but felt a strong alcohol stench and froze in place.<br/>- <em>Y-yeah</em>, - Vlad pretended to cough and held a hand close to his mouth. - <em>Sorry</em>.<br/>The boy couldn't dare to ask. That wasn't in Vlad's nature to be like this - sneaking out, drinking, keeping secrets. He went out again. And again. And once more.</p><p> </p><p>Basil couldn't stand it anymore and ran out as soon as the doors closed behind the blondie. He caught up to Sullivan and stopped him in his tracks.</p><p>- <em>Vlad, what the hell!</em> - Alec yelled, insulted. - <em>You wanted to spend time with me!</em><br/>Vlad's eyes dropped to the floor.<br/>-<em> Alec, I...I'm sorry, man.</em></p><p>He sighed and turned away from his friend.<br/>-<em> It's not because of you, it's just...</em><br/>Brunette grabbed the boy's arm and forcefully pulled him back towards himself.<br/>- <em>Why the fuck are you drinking on the day of our hangout? I thought we were having fun. I don't really give a shit about any of this, I just want to be with you, dumbass, cause we don't even chill together anymore, and you decided to get wasted? Was it a good idea?</em></p><p>Basil went furious, yet Sullivan remained silent, wallowing in shame. And Alec wanted to snap him out of it, slap his face - maybe this harsh action will bring his friend back, but he couldn't dare. No matter how angry he felt, he would never hurt the one he...</p><p> </p><p>-<em> Al...</em>- Vlad finally found the strength to start talking. - <em>Listen, I'm sorry. It's not your fault and I especially didn't want to hurt you. I had fun, really, I promise. I enjoyed every moment with you up until...she had to act up again.</em><br/>- <em>She</em>? - Alec felt a sharp sting in his chest. - <em>What do you mean?</em><br/>- <em>Let's go where it's less crowded.</em> - Blondie suggested while looking around. - <em>I don't like to be the center of attention.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>It felt like a sin. </p><p>Hanging outside on a bench for everyone to see and consuming cheap alcohol like a drunkie. The worst of all - the hangout before all this was nice, the day, the weather, hell, everything was lovely before this crap happened. And now Alec was stuck in the usual "<em>don't know what to say</em>" state and he hated every single moment of that.</p><p>Vlad finished another cup of the vine, which remained hidden in his backpack. Brunette agreed to share, yet his cup was half-empty. Everything felt so out of place, Basil couldn't even convince himself to finish it. The taste was horrible. And he just wanted to get to the point, that's it, not drink himself to death.</p><p>But the drink made blondie woozy, so he kept drinking more and adding some to Alec's cup.</p><p> </p><p>The phone in Sullivan's pants buzzed again. And before Basil could realize it, Vlad threw it on the ground, angry.</p><p>-<em> Oh shut the fuck up! </em>- he strained, clenching teeth.</p><p>- <em>Vlad! </em>- Alec gasped and dashed to get the phone. - <em>Dude, chill!</em></p><p>He turned back to the sight of blondie now covering his face, sniffing barely audible.</p><p>-<em>That's enough! Tell me what's going on!</em></p><p>Sullivan didn't respond, still sniffling. Brunette quickly checked the display of the phone, to see if it's cracked or not, and noticed the message from his mom.</p><p>"<em>You better respond to me, you pathetic piece of a child. Convince him to stay or...</em>"</p><p> </p><p>-<em>What the...</em> - Basil mindlessly searched through the phone. Countless messages - <em>threats </em>- kept spamming the notification board. All sent one by one, starting this morning.</p><p>-<em> Vlad, that's...</em></p><p>- <em>Dear god, Alec. I didn't want to involve you in any of this.</em> - Vlad huffed annoyingly and ripped the phone out of his hands. - <em>You have your own shit, man. I mean, your family isn't the greatest, so...</em></p><p>His phone buzzed again, but blondie completely ignored it and put it into the backpack. He cleaned his nose quickly. Sullivan's eyes glistened with tears, completely red. The alcohol finally started to kick in after him experiencing intense emotions. Vlad could barely focus on his friend and started to lose control of his surroundings.</p><p> </p><p>- <em>I fucked up, didn't I?</em> - he smiled bitterly, - <em>I wanted it to be like the good old times...Al, I really miss hanging out like we did, promise, but she ruined it all. She always puts her nose into everything I love.</em></p><p>Alec put his hand onto Vlad's stiff shoulder. Before he could say he's sorry, the boy continued:</p><p>- <em>She started all this, you know? She cheated on my dad ages ago, I don't know how many times, but one day I caught her in action and this all began. You probably don't even remember that time, but I was absent for like a week or so and they made it up like I was sick or something, but that traumatized me. And she kept lying so easily, I never understood how easy it was to lie about loving us.</em></p><p>Sullivan sniffled and cleaned his nose with an arm again.</p><p>-<em> But I fucked up her schemes, man. She pulled me into it, threatened and bribed me just so she could keep an honest face.</em></p><p>Blondie grabbed onto Basil's hand and looked deep into his eyes. Brunette gasped.</p><p>- <em>And I agreed, Alec. I was a fucking child, what could I do? My opinion never mattered to anyone. Now look at me! - I used to be so afraid, but now I am just like her! Lying, keeping a happy face. I'm so sorry, Alec.</em></p><p> </p><p>Alec pulled him into an embrace, as the boy broke down to tears. Suddenly he didn't care how the people would portray them or what they would say. What mattered was his friend, crying his eyes out, bumped into his chest, and that is all.</p><p>- <em>I can't go home, Al. </em>- Vlad whispered. - <em>I don't want to see them again, I don't want to hear them fight. What can I do?</em></p><p>He didn't know. Bring Sullivan back home again would lead his parents to kick them both out and make a huge scandal. That was too cruel. But he couldn't leave his bestie to sleep on the streets too.</p><p>- <em>Do you have any money left?</em> - Basil asked. -<em> I think I might have an idea.</em></p><p> </p><p>Walking with drunk Vlad turned out to be a difficult job. No idea what was in that cheap booze, but it sure kicked hard. Either that or finishing the bottle before they left was a really bad idea. Soon after blondie went into a cheery drunk state, barely walking straight and talking nonstop. It doesn't sound that different from the usual, besides the goofy walk, but Alec had trouble trying to control the situation.</p><p>They made it to the subway, traveled a couple of stations, then went outside, and brunette checked his phone for more info.</p><p>- <em>Well, it must be nearby</em>, - he noted and looked around. No flashy posters insight, nothing that would resemble a hostel being close. It's probably hiding in the courtyard of the streets.</p><p>- <em>You ready to go?</em></p><p>Basil addressed Sullivan, who was chilling on the bench.</p><p>- <em>Can we at least grab something to eat? Dude, I'm seriously starving here.</em></p><p>Alec sighed annoyingly.</p><p>- <em>I'll get you something at the place, now move your ass, please!</em></p><p> </p><p>Only in the room, it occurred to him that two young men getting one room together while one of them is drunk like hell is extremely suspicious. And for one night too? It even sounds wrong.</p><p>Brunette fell on the bed beside his friend and covered his face in shame. What was he even thinking! He rushed so quickly to hide drunk Vlad from everyone, he didn't even think straight!</p><p>A strong exhale left his lips, as Alec checked upon blondie. His face plumped into the mattress, finally calm and quiet. Basil wondered if he fell asleep already and pet him lightly on the back. No response.</p><p>- <em>Vlad?</em> - he asked, gently shaking him again. - <em>Come on, dude, didn't you want to eat?</em></p><p>Sullivan rolled on his back, pushing Alec's arms away. He kept his eyes closed, breathing calmly, yet the mind stayed awake. </p><p> </p><p>Brunette rested nearby, looking down at him, feeling remorse.</p><p>- <em>That was a stupid idea, Vlad</em>. - he finally breathed out after a moment of silence. - <em>You know, to get you here, to even invite you. Everything has become so fucked up, and...I had no idea how far away we've become too. I'm sorry, Vlad. I don't know if it's my fault or not, but I truly wish we weren't so distant.</em></p><p>Blondie bitterly chuckled.</p><p>-<em> You're not the one fucking up, dude. I...It's all my fault. Everything! I just kept fucking up...and still do.</em></p><p>- <em>I want to know the whole story. </em>- Alec declared. -<em> Tell me what's been happening all this time, what you've been hiding, what's torturing you. Come clean, please. I want to help, Vlad, but I won't be able to if you push me away.</em></p><p>Vlad responded with a wicked smile:</p><p>- <em>I'll say the same. You're so desperate to help me, but can't help yourself first. You think I don't know what's going on? You've put me on a pedestal, think I'm so precious, then why not kiss me now. I doubt I'll remember shit afterwards.</em></p><p>- <em>What?!</em> - Basil jumped in place, as Sullivan laughed back.</p><p>- <em>Dude, you're so gay, it's getting me to look gayer. And I'm already girly as fuck.</em></p><p>- <em>You better shut up.</em></p><p>Brunette's body trembled. He wished he could stop it, but the weight in his chest was unbearable. Vlad only smiled back and closed his eyes, resting.</p><p>- <em>What help can you provide, really, if you can't figure yourself out. You're so afraid what your mommy will think of you, what people would say, but they don't fucking care. I've struggled long enough, Alec, and nobody was there to help me. That's how life is. No one is there for you. It's a neverending cycle of agony and...</em></p><p> </p><p>Alec would've done anything to silence him. The bitter words he was spewing and the drunk condition were so annoying, he could barely stand it. Of course, Vlad is struggling, but he's keeping closed no matter what. Basil wouldn't even find out about the divorce if he didn't push him into telling the truth. And brunette already felt like a shitty friend, they both felt like strangers to each other after all those years they spent together. So why the fuck not!</p><p>In his head, Alec chickened out thousands of times, as Vlad kept blabbering drunk nonsense and drove the boy insane. He taunted him, knowing brunette would never do it. He's too afraid of assumption, judgment, and countless other meaningless things...</p><p>Basil had to do it. Prove a point. Show Sullivan his place. He's not afraid, even if his heart is ready to escape the body.</p><p> </p><p>A careful peck. Alec never imagined his actual kiss to be like that. He gently touched blondie's lips, still looking absolutely confused as to what he was doing. Is that enough? When do you break the contact? Was that supposed to be this dry?</p><p>Vlad stared back in surprise, not believing what happened. Being pushed into the covers by Basil's weight, he could only reach forward to deepen the kiss. Show him how it's really done.</p><p>Brunette felt goosebumps running all over his body as Sullivan went in, pressing onto his lips and curling into an embrace. Millions of thoughts ran through his mind and he couldn't focus on a single one, panicking more and more. Feeling wrapped in his arms felt so warm and the boy's lips were so soft and tender.</p><p> </p><p>And then it ended. As swiftly as it began.</p><p>- <em>That wasn't so bad, now was it?</em> - Vlad laid back with a smile that was finally kind.</p><p>- <em>I...</em> - heat flowed into Alec's face. Feeling dizzy, he tried to stare into the distance, desperately trying to calm himself over it. - <em>You...You wanted to eat, right? I'll bring something, I'll be right back!</em></p><p> </p><p>He quickly dashed up and ran out of the room without looking back. Heart thumping and his head full, Basil went outside and breathed in some fresh air.</p><p>- <em>I'm a dumbass. God, I'm such a dumbass!</em></p><p>Feet led him into the store themselves.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Alec kept stalling for time. He walked around the store countless times, stared at the same products even longer, and tried everything to shoo his worries away. A mix of panic and pleasant feelings tortured the boy, but he'll have to go back <strong>there</strong>, whether he liked the idea or not.</p><p>Basil quickly grabbed a sandwich for Vlad, two cheap ramen noodles for breakfast and a tiny bag of chips to binge on, and went out. On the way, brunette wondered how the hell he will get home since he spent almost everything on food. But he brushed it off. They'll figure it out.</p><p> </p><p>Alec quickly dashed into the building, trying to avoid the questionable gazes, and made it to the door. It wasn't locked. The boy quickly checked his pockets - cellphone, keys, a couple of coins, all was in a place. Hopefully, Vlad didn't bring anything valuable with him. Blondie put his phone and a wallet in a bag, then "thoughtfully" kicked everything under the bed once they arrived, so it should be fine.</p><p>A deep breath. Hands still shaking. Basil opens the door.</p><p>- <em>Um...Vlad, I...</em></p><p>He carefully peeked in, feeling the heat flowing on his face, and was greeted with no response. Bracing himself, brunette entered the room.</p><p>Sullivan was rolled in a blanket. Only a little bit of his socks and blonde hair peeked out on both ends. His clothes are thrown on the floor nearby and shoes smashed to another end of the room. The boy was either too drunk or already too tired to care.</p><p> </p><p>Brunette sighed in relief. At least he's is asleep, so Alec won't have to deal with the lectures for a while.</p><p>The boy quickly gathered the clothing and put it on the back of the chair, then placed the shoes close to the bed, in case Vlad wakes up. He also left the food on the nightstand. Just in case. He should've probably got something to drink too, but that completely crossed out his mind.</p><p>Basil looked around the room. There was a tiny fridge under the tv, so he went to investigate what it was. A minibar. Of course. But it had soda cans, so not all hope was lost.</p><p>He felt extremely tired. It was still early, but the stress stacking up in his mind, all those panic attacks and rushes were too much to handle. The boy returned to the bed and plumped down the mattress.</p><p> </p><p>Life has been playing sick tricks on him. Never brunette would've guessed that he would be stuck questioning himself instead of studying for the upcoming exams. He didn't even choose the college yet. But now he wasn't sure he wants to study at all.</p><p>Alec looked at Vlad, who snored beside him peacefully, just like last time. Maybe he was right. Basil doesn't know who he is anymore. All of his life he was taught to strive for good things - study hard, get a great job and a loving family, and make the parents proud. But at the end of it, he never felt happy. Brunette couldn't point a single time when he wasn't alone or outcasted until Sullivan brightened his life.</p><p>Alec looked at Vlad again, and his heart stiffened. He couldn't even protect his best friend. Couldn't support him or learn what's going on way before the storm. So what difference would it make if brunette accepted he's not as straight as he used to think? - He still will be a terrible person and a bad friend.</p><p>Basil sighed deeply. His heart ached.</p><p> </p><p>This is all so stupid. Why can't they go to the good old days again, when they were young, cheerful, and away from the adult struggles? Yet, then he would've lost all this - Vlad's sleeping beside him and a fresh memory of their kiss. Warm and gentle, like his lips were still there.</p><p>Alec imagined them kissing more. Passionately, barely breaking the kiss in a grasp for air. His hand going through blondie's silky hair and him drowning in the ocean blue eyes, as both look at each other with love in their hearts.</p><p>He felt a lump in his throat. This is all so wrong, his thoughts are wrong, he was never like this, never desired anyone like that, but...he couldn't help it. No matter how masculine Sullivan posed himself or what a smartass he was, Basil still wanted so badly to pull him into an embrace, pet his head and promise that everything will be fine.</p><p>And here he is, struggling again between what's right or wrong. The night falls, but no signs of sleep are on his mind, Alec is still stuck in a battle with himself.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Vlad groans out of nowhere, and that pulled the boy out of his mind.</p><p>- <em>...You awake?</em></p><p>Basil looked at the blondie slightly worried, as he carefully rose from the sheets, moaning in pain.</p><p>- <em>Ugh...what did I...what did I drink...</em></p><p>- <em>You okay?</em></p><p>- <em>Feels like...a cat has died...you know, in my mouth...or something.</em></p><p>- <em>Dude.</em></p><p>Alec rose up as well and pet his back slightly.</p><p>- <em>I...just need some water...All is good.</em></p><p>Vlad responded and slowly proceeded to the bathroom. With this horrible hangover, it's going to be a long night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>The room was dark, not a light in sight. The night took full control and, hidden in the alleyways, not even the streetlights shined through the windows.</p><p>Alec sat down on the bed alone, listening closely to the sounds of water running, Vlad's showering, and his own heartbeat.<br/><em>- Feels better?</em><br/>He replayed the same exact words over and over again, waiting for blondie to finish and exit the bathroom. He said it so many times, the words barely made sense anymore. Better? B-e-t-t-e-r. Are you okay? Are you feeling well? How can I help?</p><p>The taste in his mouth was bitter. Basil knew it was all because of worries, but couldn't calm himself. The image of Vlad fully naked and so close drove him insane. And brunette's heart kept rushing, beating against the ribcage.</p><p> </p><p>- <em>Al!</em><br/>The sudden voice made Alec stop for a second. Wild imagination or did it really happen?<br/>- <em>Alec!</em><br/>Here it is again, barely audible through the shower.<br/>- <em>Y-yeah?</em> - the boy stuttered a bit, unsure if he was supposed to respond.<br/>- <em>Finally! Jees, man, clean your ears sometimes! Oh, wait...</em> - Sullivan stopped the running water and moved the glass door. - <em>There. Hear me better?</em><br/>- <em>Yes.<br/>- Bring me my bag, please. It has to be somewhere under the bed if I remember correctly.<br/>- Sure!</em></p><p>Basil swiftly jumped out of the bed and down to the floor, but it was too dark to see anything. He reached for the phone and used a flashlight for guidance. The bag was kicked in too far if only he could catch the belt. With all his might, brunette barely reached for it and took the bag out.<br/>-How about not doing dumb things next time? - he grumbled as he stood up, holding the bag close to his chest.<br/>- <em>You got it? </em>- Vlad didn't hear what the boy said, but reacted to the voice.<br/>- <em>Yeah</em>, - Alec nodded instinctively. - <em>Bring it to you, right?</em><br/>- <em>There's a shirt in there, packed down somewhere. If you can't find it - bring the whole bag. Also, no stealing my money!<br/>- Oh shut up!</em></p><p>Sullivan lightly chuckled. Alec sat back down on the bed and placed the bag on his knees. He quickly unzipped it and started to search through the contents with the help of a flashlight. A leather-like wallet; phone with a lot of threatening messages and a time that said "<em>2 am</em>"; badly smashed cigarette pack, that has seen better days, and...surprisingly condoms.</p><p>Brunette stopped browsing. He turned the package around somehow not believing his friend would actually carry some. He sighed deeply, letting annoyance out. A shirt, right. He was looking for a shirt.</p><p>Loose banknotes, out of the wallet for some reason; a cool looking lighter; a jacket and an umbrella. Man, the bag didn't look as packed from the outside! And there it was, right on the bottom a tank top was rolled very neatly.<br/>- <em>Found it!</em><br/>Alec dashed up and ran to the bathroom, but the sight he was welcomed with made the boy stop, gasp, and drop the phone.<br/>- <em>Took you long enough.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Vlad waited at the entrance, leaning on the door frame. His body was wet, but only because of the running droplets that fell from his hair. Blondie couldn't dry it either - the towel was tightly wrapped around his waist. In the night with a brisk light of a flashlight, his body looked stunning. Thin and fit, Sullivan felt like a model ready for the display. Basil's gaze quickly ran down from his silly smirk and relaxed chest to the towel, like he expected to peek, then away.</p><p>The boy let out an irritated exhale and entered the room.<br/>- <em>I should've just asked for the bag, honestly.</em><br/>Alec stretched his hand and pushed the tank right to the solar plexus, stopping blondie in his tracks.<br/>- <em>Ow!</em> - he yelped but sounded more like he was making a joke than was actually serious.<br/>- <em>H-here, you...you wanted.</em><br/>Basil kept looking away, afraid of locking the eyes and Vlad took the shirt casually.<br/>- <em>Well, thanks I guess. But you should pick up your phone, really, the lights hurt my eyes. And don't smash it like that next time.<br/>-Sorry...</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Sullivan turned away and began dressing up, as the brunette reached for his phone, yet his gaze was away. The light flickered brighter as he picked the phone up, and Alec got a good view of blondie's back. He coughed nervously and quickly hid the light with his hand. Image burnt in his mind. Then went to the bed, waiting for the boy to finish dressing.</p><p>- <em>Aw, you even put my jeans on the chair, how sweet! - Vlad giggled with the usual cheery voice. - Really though, you didn't have to.<br/>- You...carry your stuff in a bag?</em> - Basil tried to switch the conversation.<br/>- <em>Like what, tank top and undies?</em> - he laughed again and hopped to the bed near him. - <em>Jokes aside, yeah, I carry clean stuff all the time, just in case I won't be spending the night at home.</em><br/>The boy hissed, holding the hand to the head.<br/><em>-Oh boy...I shouldn't have jumped.</em></p><p>- <em>Do you...stay at your girlfriend's house often, then?</em> - it was a wild assumption, but Alec had to know. Jealousy stung badly in his heart, once a pack of condoms went to mind.<br/>- <em>What, you're jelly? </em>- Sullivan turned to brunette with a smile but was met with a frown. - <em>Well...no. Aside from one night stands, I don't really hang out with people.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>The room went silent. Basil stared at the ceiling mindlessly, trying to process what he just heard. Breathe in, breathe out, heart beating in worry. He focused on how his body felt, slowly shifting away to something else. Forget what Vlad said. Distance from it as much as possible.</p><p>Sullivan got up and returned to the bathroom, carrying a bag in his hands. He quickly packed the old clothing, then went out and put the rest of the things in. After all was done, he laid back down and joined the silence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 🔞</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>- <em>Sorry you had to find out like this</em>, - Vlad's quiet voice broke the awkwardness. - <em>I have a lot of sins on my back, besides the dumb family.</em><br/>- <em>Was it forced?</em> - Alec responded through his teeth. - <em>I want to know if it was at least genuine or you had no place to stay.</em><br/>- <em>It's...a long story.</em> - blondie looked away, his smile faded. - <em>After I caught my mother, it felt like all the love was dead and...I had to prove it otherwise. So, some times were genuine. Even though none of them has made me happy.</em></p><p>Eyes burnt. Basil tried his best to collect his composure. He had to ask more but was afraid his voice will break through the question.<br/>-<em> Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you come to me?</em><br/>- <em>Come to just get kicked out?</em> - Sullivan hissed back. - <em>Or what, Alec? You do know your mother hates my guts, right? How people think I'm a bad influence, joke, and gossip about me being gay? I doubt your family would gladly take me under their roof after all this.<br/>- I would've taken you!</em></p><p>Brunnette yelled out and hit the mattress with his hand. Tears flowed down his cheeks and eyes hurt even worse. He felt weary, the body was tired after the sudden burst of anger.<br/>- <em>I wouldn't let you down. I wouldn't let you leave. I wouldn't have, Vlad, trust me, and I'll never will.</em><br/>Vlad sighed.<br/>- <em>You have to take care of yourself first, Al. You're crying over a trainwreck.<br/>- So fucking what! I don't want you to sleep with some creeps just so you can have a house or prove to yourself you can or can't be loved anymore!</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>He grabbed Sullivan's shoulders and pulled the boy closer, staring onto him in desperation.<br/>- <em>Alec?</em><br/>Blondie looked back, startled and confused.<br/>- <em>Listen, I...I made up my mind. I liked what you did, you know, with a dare. You're bold, you're brave, you're straight with things. I would never do that! I went through some dumb stuff in my life, but it wasn't as horrible as the things you had to go through...like I fully know what you went through, goddammit!</em><br/>- <em>Shh..</em>. - Vlad put a finger on the boy's lips and smiled.<br/>- <em>I know it's wrong.</em> - Alec took his hand in his and continued. - <em>And I know it's the worst time, but I really...I...</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Basil's mind rushed again like a race car speeding through the tracks with no brakes. His chest ached, face burned from the endless tears, yet all of his focus was on Sullivan's warm palm resting between his. What he said and what was saying, all lost its meaning when blondie locked lips on his and smoothly deepened the kiss. A strain of pleasure went down brunette's body and he leaned forward, begging for more. The boy wrapped his arms around Vlad and pulled closer, welcoming into an embrace. It felt wrong, yet so right, being in the comfort of a loved one.</p><p>-<em> Enough?</em> - smirked Sullivan as he broke contact.<br/>- <em>Ah...n-ngh...</em><br/>Alec felt dizzy. He breathed in heavily and bit his lip. Guilty, but so good, Basil wanted more than that. And it seemed like blondie was on the right track.<br/>- <em>Come here, big guy.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>He pushed the boy onto the bed, then gathered on top and kissed him again. His tongue twirled right in, as Alec moaned in surprise, feeling Vlad unbuttoning his shirt.<br/>- <em>I'm not really...</em> - he tried to share the embarrassment but got silenced with another swift kiss, then a more tender one on his neck. Sullivan's hands went on to caress the boy's chest. Basil felt on fire, both of his head and body went into heat and he could barely hold his voice down, barely grasping to what is been happening.</p><p>After removing the shirt completely, blondie went from Alec's neck to his bust, gently smooching down from the collar bone to the breast. He lightly pressed his tongue on brunette's nipple and played around it. In response, Basil let out a vocal gasp.<br/>-Too much? - Vlad whispered, and the boy could swear he saw a devilish smile glisten through the darkness. Not waiting for a response, Sullivan went forward and continued, now pecking one breast and playing with the other.</p><p>Alec felt his manhood ripping through the pants and begged for Vlad to stop teasing and get there already. Once blondie stopped, Basil removed them himself, simply because he couldn't tolerate it any longer.<br/>- <em>Aw, you're eager</em>? - Vlad laid beside him, whispering and holding close. - <em>Want more?</em><br/>- <em>Vlad, I can't...<br/>- You sure? Beg me.<br/>- I will fucking explode.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Blondie snickered and pulled Alec on top, carefully caressing his dick through the underwear. From the movement, his tank top lifted higher, revealing his thin figure and tight undies. Basil's body moved on his own, feeling the embrace of Sullivan's hand and his boner rubbing against his manhood. He breathed hard, increasing the speed and pushing Vlad deep into the bed under his weight. In one swift move, Sullivan pulled their underwear down, revealing and pressing their dicks against each other. Both were wet, Alec was at his peak when the boy added stroking to their sync.</p><p>- <em>Oh god...</em> - brunette whispered, feeling the wave of climax rising up, and immediately got drawn into a kiss, moaning into Vlad's lips. Blondie rapidly jerked him off, making the boy fill his stomach with warm cum.<br/>- <em>You will so regret it tomorrow</em>, - he chuckled, still finishing himself off. Basil joined in, carefully wrapping his hand around Sullivan, but still not sure if he wants to go along with it.<br/>- <em>Don't be shy</em>, - Vlad murmured and put his hand away. -<em> I'm all yours.</em></p><p>Alec grabbed on to his dick again, more boldly, and slowly started stroking. He felt a rapid pulsation under his palm and fastened the movement, rubbing around the tip and going back down. Sullivan closed his eyes and let out a deep hum. With a few more strokes he added more semen to the leaking pool on his refined belly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning came, and Alec got awake by a phone call. He rose his head lazily, a bit confused as to where he was. A thin line of drool on his cheek gave an unpleasant feeling too. The boy quickly wiped his jaw and got up. A hotel room...right.</p><p>He and Vlad stayed there cause the blonde dumbass got wasted and couldn't go home. And then they...</p><p>Basil closed his mouth with a hand as the memories of the night they spent hit him, tingles went all over his body. The phone got quiet. Then rang again a second later - someone desperately tried to reach him.</p><p>- M-mom!<br/>
Brunette dashed out of the bed and hurried to his clothes. "<em>The phone was in the back pocket, right</em>?", he thought, rushing through his belongings. Keys, coins...nothing!<br/>
- Come on! - he hissed barely audible. That bastard sounds so close too!</p><p>Alec remembered he used a flashlight last night, searched inside Vlad's bag, saw his lean body near the doorframe, blondie's cheeky smile...It fell on the floor!</p><p>Basil quickly crouched down, landing on his knees, as he looked around and memories flashed past his mind. His throat squeezed.<br/>
- Uh...hey, mom. - brunette could barely talk.<br/>
- Alec Basil, what the hell do you think you're doing! - mother was furious. - Where are you?! Do you want me to have a heart attack?</p><p>"<em>Excuses, think of excuses</em>." Alec bit his lip. What even counts as a good excuse for her, she'll kill him no matter what he says.<br/>
- Mom, don't you think I'm old enough to care about myself?<br/>
- Well, I don't care about that! Where are you? Why didn't you call me? I didn't let you out in the first place!<br/>
Basil sighed.</p><p>- I'm sorry I didn't warn you, I didn't think you'll be this worried. I was...studying with some classmates. You know, exams and all that.<br/>
The tense silence followed. Brunette hoped with all his heart that this excuse would work, otherwise, he's totally screwed. The woman hissed irritatedly and muttered through her teeth.<br/>
- We'll discuss this at home.<br/>
Alec hanged up and groaned.</p><p>Sullivan wasn't around. Basil checked around the room and listened closely to any sounds nearby, but nothing. So he was alone. And maybe it was for the best.</p><p>Brunette hurried back into the bed, wrapped himself in the blanket without a bother for his clothes, and bumped his face into a pillow. Everything felt like a lucid dream. The memories are still fresh in his mind, distant, yet so real - they were both drunk, Alec felt a bit tipsy and perhaps tired from carrying blondie around. Vlad was absolutely wasted. He never saw him like this before. Sullivan's warm body caressing against his, his soft skin and hot breath with a tint of cheap alcohol. It felt so...good. Shivers went down Basil's spine.</p><p>It's hopeless, isn't it? - He's definitely into Vlad, and now there's nothing he can do. He didn't stop himself, didn't do what's right. And now he'll regret this for all eternity.</p><p> </p><p>- Al, you awake? We need to leave soon. - And there he was, as clear as day. Blondie slowly entered the room, carrying something in both hands. The delicious smell of food followed. - You okay, dude? I brought something good.</p><p>Sullivan sat on the edge of the bed and carefully placed both plates onto the nightstand.<br/>
- Not that I don't appreciate the noodles, but I'd rather save those for a desperate time.<br/>
He was the usual cheery self, no change of behavior, no weird attitude. Nothing. Like the "<em>thing</em>" between them never happened, like he never let his voice out from somewhere deep inside his chest, moaning and begging, driving Alec crazy.</p><p>Basil turned away. He thought so many things but didn't dare to say. Vlad exhaled barely audible.<br/>
- I can prolong the stay if you want to. I'll use savings and all.<br/>
- Vlad. Please. - Brunette groaned through his teeth and hid under the blanket.<br/>
- O...kay then. We have a couple of hours, so tell me if you'll change your mind. Food is right beside you if you want it.</p><p>Alec heard him grabbing one of the plates and eating eagerly. The smell was so nice. The boy rose from the bed and quickly peeked from Vlad's back to see what he brought. Rice and meat. It won't hurt if he eats as well, right?</p><p>- Sorry I got real messy after drinking! - blondie gave his friend an innocent smile when he noticed him reaching for the plate.<br/>
- It's cool. - Basil tried some. Delicious! - No more alcohol, though.<br/>
- I got a soda.<br/>
Sullivan passed a can to the brunette. The liquid felt cold and bubbly, just what he needed. Alec let out a pleased sigh.</p><p>- So...uh... - Vlad stumbled over his words, fingers playing with a can opener. - Feeling better?<br/>
Basil ignored the question. He needed to get a certain something out of his mind.<br/>
- Did we really...you know.</p><p>He didn't know how to phrase anything. His heart rushed, pounded heavily as the boy awaited the dreaded answer. Though, at the same time, he wondered if it was what he needed right now.</p><p>- Does it trouble you? - blondie casually sipped from the can, avoiding Alec's gaze. He realized they kinda avoided looking at each other the entire time since morning. Basil felt his face heating again.</p><p>- Dude, you know I...I'm...<br/>
- Hey, it's alright. If it'll be better for you - let's pretend nothing happened. - Vlad finally fully turned to his friend, giving him a warm smile. - We are still friends after all, right?<br/>
Brunette nodded.<br/>
- So, don't worry about it, man! We're still cool.</p><p>The time to leave was getting close, so Sullivan hurried Alec to get up and retrieve whatever was left in the room. Blondie has already packed his belongings and prepared the bag for the go, so he casually waited till Basil was ready to go. They tidied the room, grabbed the keys, and left.</p><p>- I'll see you out, I need to pay first. - Vlad went straight to the reception, while the brunette rushed to the exit, trying not to be seen by anyone.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
- Well, um...thanks for hanging out. - Alec felt awkward saying that and scratched his head.<br/>
- Sorry I fucked it up. - Vlad looked away with a slight grin. - If you're still up for it - I'll make it up to you next time.<br/>
- We'll see.<br/>
- Yeah...</p><p>The world around felt out of place - the air was thick and hard to breathe, the tension unbearable. Basil just wanted to hurry home and hide from his embarrassment.</p><p>- Oh, you need money, right? - Sullivan reached into his pocket and got out a hundred. - That'll be enough for the bus.<br/>
- I owe you. Where will you be going now?<br/>
- Um... - blondie looked around. - Might as well check if dad is working today. I'll figure it out from there.<br/>
- Stay safe then.<br/>
- See ya!</p><p>They waved goodbye, and both went separate ways. Strolling to the subway, Alec couldn't shake away the awkward feeling and worries for his friend's wellbeing. He just hoped today Vlad would be okay.</p><p>The huge lecture awaited at home, so, on the way, Basil was stuck working on the believable legend to tell his parents.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Several sleepless nights and tiresome days went by. The weather outside got better in those few days, the slush of melted snow was finally gone, and even some tree buds sprouted here and there. The world was rejoicing; only Alec was restless.</p>
<p>It seemed like everything went back to normal. Life has gotten better, besides the boy still being grounded, and yet, something was still off. No matter how many times Basil played out the events of several crucial past weeks, their drunk lustful night, he still felt regret.</p>
<p>"<em>Nothing happened.</em>"<br/>If it really was nothing - why did Vlad open up to him? Why followed his wicked desire and lent his body to him? Was Alec just another one-night victim? It hurt to think this way, but it was most likely true.</p>
<p>Sullivan refused to talk to him about it. Blondie casually brushed off the questions once Basil mentioned anything on school grounds, saying he was just wasted, so it meant nothing really. Brunette was too embarrassed to push it any further.</p>
<p>It turned out after their "<em>encounter</em>" Vlad spent a couple of days in his dad's garage at work. He skipped school and got scolded yet again, but didn't seem to care. That attitude - his cheerful warm smile - drove Alec crazy. It's all a facade, his whole personality - fake.</p>
<p>And it hurt. How fake was he really? And what is he hiding for all these years behind a happy face?</p>
<p>Basil rolled in the bed, feeling awful. Without a phone, console, and a TV, nothing could stop him from poisonous bad thoughts. The boy smiled bitterly. How stupid - him, a grown-up man, stuck in the house because of overprotective parents.</p>
<p>Recently brunette felt more and more stuck. In his house, the school, in thoughts, studies...He wasted his life day by day, trying so hard to be normal, and yet still was an outcast. On the days when Vlad was not around, Alec wasn't even talking to anybody - he felt no need for it. He refused any interactions towards himself and just...waited. And Basil could swear he didn't know why and for what.</p>
<p>So many questions passed by during the day, so many memories haunted during the night. No comfort, no rest, no control.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Man, you look like shit! - Sullivan pushed the brunette lightly on the shoulder. - No offense.<br/>- Yeah, I know. - Alec waved a can of soda around, eyes on the floor.  This time he decided to follow blondie to the bus stop, so they were hanging around on the bench waiting for the bus to arrive. That didn't seem to help - Basil longed the conversation, but couldn't squeeze a word out. "<em>What's the point? He'll laugh it off anyway.</em>"</p>
<p>- You okay? - Vlad looked over to his face. - You know you can tell me everything.<br/>- Vlad, I... - Alec didn't know what to say. - Listen, I'm okay, alright? Being grounded just sucks real bad.<br/>- Dude, you really need to buy your own phone. - Sullivan thought out loud, gazing up at the sky dreamily. - Or get a house for that matter.<br/>- That would've been nice, - brunette smiled lightly. - We could've lived together, then.</p>
<p>Blondie chuckled unexpectedly and turned to his friend with a big grin. Basil quickly rephrased:<br/>- I mean, you wouldn't need to go anywhere, just hang out at my place.<br/>- I figured. - Another silly laugh. - The bus is coming, see you tomorrow, yeah?<br/>- Sure.</p>
<p>And there he was. Gone. Alec turned to his home, slowly strolling down the road. He didn't want to go there, his feet lead elsewhere, but he complied. Tired of parents yelling, judging, and sucking the life out of him with their hateful words. And Vlad was the same. A liar with a huge fake smile, sleeping with people for a place to stay, wandering god knows where without a roof over his head. Heartbroken and yet still cheerful.</p>
<p>Basil looked over at the leaving bus, hoping to catch a glance of the boy. His beautiful blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, lips, forming a smile, so familiar. Anything he could've seen, but no. The bus passed by leaving him alone.</p>
<p>"<em>I need to talk to him. I can't keep torturing myself like that any longer.</em>"</p>
<p>It sounded easy - just come clean and get the desired truth, but the worst was ahead of him. For both to be honest, Alec needed to first face his real self.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saturday morning, finally off school. Alec kept staring out of the kitchen window, bored and unable to finish his meal. He used to love the end of the week and always looked forward to it, but now everything felt the same. Boring; tedious; nothing to do. Brunette sighed lightly, going across the plate with a fork.</p><p> A sudden light pet on the back - mother has entered the kitchen and noticed the boy's behavior.<br/>
- Everything's fine? I thought you finished eating a long time ago.<br/>
- It's okay, - Basil rolled his eyes when the woman wasn't looking. - Just not hungry.<br/>
- If so, you can at least stop wasting time and wash the plates!</p><p>Alec knew she cared, mom obviously loved him with her strange overprotective love, but the bitterness of it started to get on his nerves. Yes, she acted semi-nice and took care of everything, but still acted pissed in his presence. And Basil didn't do anything wrong - his mother was still angry he left without her permission. Like he was five or something! </p><p>Her attitude set him off every time he heard her commands - "wash the dishes, clean your room, do your homework", like he wasn't doing all that in the first place! All the boy got in return was more nagging. And the more complaints he heard, the more brunette thought his family cared only about their public image than his well-being.</p><p>- Alec... - mom broke the silence out of nowhere, as she watered her favorite plants. Brunette switched the water off and peeked at her, quickly wiping his hands still soapy from plates.<br/>
- Yeah?<br/>
- I just wanted you to know...Some things that I do, you may consider me being mean or unfair, but I do so out of love. It is all for your sake. You will understand me better once you're a parent yourself.<br/>
Great. Another lecture.</p><p>- I know, - Basil scoffed and went back to washing the dishes. - You don't have to explain anything.<br/>
- You can get your phone back now.<br/>
As the woman placed the watering can on top of the shelf, she quickly reached for the scissors and started looking after the plants, cutting weak leaves and helping the flowers open more.<br/>
- Dad has seen you've been improving in your studies, especially after this week's math results, so we are glad and hope you'll keep going forward with it.<br/>
- ...thank you.</p><p>Alec quickly finished washing and dashed to the parents' room. There it was, his precious - laying on his father's work table along with the countless documents and magazines, turned off and even dusty.<br/>
- Yes! - he saluted, grabbed it, and escaped to his room, still not believing it's finally over. The boy hopped onto the couch feeling on top of the world. The TV was back, his console was put in place and plugged in as well. The torture is over!<br/>
- Thank god...</p><p>Now, there was something brunette yearned to do all this time. He still lacked courage, but it was his only chance - if Basil backs off now, Vlad will sweep everything under the rug and never talks about it.</p><p>- Dude, I'm back. We need to talk.<br/>
Alec felt his body shivering in panic as he was typing. His lip trembled and he bit it, begging for the fear to stop and let him do his thing. Heart pounded like crazy as well. The answer came quickly:<br/>
- Sure, about what?<br/>
- We better do so in person.<br/>
- I knew you missed me! Seeya at the bus stop at 7, I'll be around.</p><p>Brunette slouched on the couch, dunking his head on the knees. His chest still ached and hands shook, as pulse rushed through his skull resulting in a headache. He will be calm once they meet, yet for now, caught up in a wave of emotions, Alec couldn't fight back how tight his ribcage felt and how annoying it was to force himself to breathe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The evening was unseasonably cold as Alec waited longer and longer on the busy bus stop - the buses came and go, time ticked, but Vlad didn't show up. It was already past 7 too.</p><p>Basil pressed his hand against the face and lightly massaged the temples. He didn't respond to messages, didn't pick up his phone, was late...Was the boy even coming? Brunette felt pretty stupid but gave him a chance anyway.</p><p>Around 8 he lost all hope. Frozen cold, angry and tired, Alec hopped off the top of the bench from where he was sitting, stepped down onto the floor, and stretched. If it was blondie's prank, then he did him well done, the boy got irritated real good.</p><p>- Alec, wait! - a distant voice rang from the distance as the rushed footsteps and troubled breathing echoed closer and closer.<br/>- Now you show up. - Mumbled Basil under his breath. Sullivan hurried through the crowd of workers, quickly crossed the road, and ran towards his friend.<br/>- Dude...I'm so...sorry...I... - the boy could barely collect his breath, bending forward and pressing against his legs for support. - I...god...<br/>- Sit your ass down, dumbass. - Brunette hissed and fell onto the bench. Vlad followed.</p><p>- I was late for the bus, so I took the train, - blondie started to explain, while still gasping for air, - I didn't know that it gets stuck at the factory stop for so long!<br/>- You could've picked a better time or called me at least.<br/>- Don't be pissed. - Sullivan grinned widely as if nothing happened. - You're cold, right? I'm sorry, let's get you something warm, my treat!</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>After quickly getting some coffee at the nearby shop, the boys went onto the road that led to school. They weren't particularly going anywhere, especially not to that place, but held the direction towards the town's lake, cause it was the only chill spot they could've thought of. Well, the school was nearby still, so even if they changed their minds midway - they could always come to hang out there.<br/>- So, what's the talk about? - Vlad turned backwards, slowly strolling, while looking back at Alec with a gentle smile.<br/>- Uh...it's about...you know... - he couldn't get a word out, stumbling over himself yet again in a wave of panic. The tension grabbed onto the brunette's throat pretty hard too.<br/>- Well? - Sullivan checked the road before changing the direction. - Let's go this way, no people here.</p><p>They passed the school building and entered the forest. Some snow was still laying around here, unlike in the town, where it was melted into a snowy mush, mixed with the dirt, or gone at all. The world was quiet. The deeper they went, the farther the mayhem of the townfolk went - no people, no cars, no noise. Just them, together. Alone.</p><p>- Hey, we did crosses here, didn't we? - Vlad pointed out a familiar concrete road peeking in the distance. - Cool!<br/>Blondie jumped onto the tree stump, balancing on the rotten wood as he was holding an empty coffee cup in one hand and his phone in the other. He was the same silly self, playing around, smiling and goofing, not a care in the world.</p><p>- Vlad, I'm... - Basil attempted to talk, holding onto his chest. It tightened so bad, he could barely speak, but he couldn't put this away. Not this time, not while he's here.</p><p>Out of nowhere, Sullivan started talking himself.<br/>- Dude, I told you we can forget about this, right? I don't want to lose a good friend because of some drunk accident.<br/>- It's not about that!<br/>Blondie threw the cup into a tree, full of anger he dashed out of the stump to the boy, grabbing his shoulders.<br/>- Then what is it about, Alec?!<br/>Brunette shivered. Vlad was so full of life and emotion, it felt like all he did before was for show and only this anger was pure - this is what he felt, what he couldn't hide behind the mask. Sullivan sipped the air through his teeth, calming down, his hands shaking as he still gripped onto Alec's shoulders.</p><p>- Alec, please, I am begging you... - the boy's eyes were full of tears. - I am already going through so much, please, let's keep the normalcy we had, I don't want to lose all this because I fucked up.<br/>Basil couldn't squeeze out a single word. What could he say? - His best friend was breaking down because he dared to bring up the "incident" between them, but he didn't mean it. He didn't want him to feel bad and yet he couldn't even say anything for Vlad to feel better.</p><p>Blondie looked away, wiping his face with a sleeve.<br/>- Sorry, dude. Didn't mean to. - And now his voice was unusually dry. Empty. Sullivan gazed behind the brunette quickly, then pointed. - May I?<br/>Alec followed to see him showing the cup of coffee the boy didn't finish. The cup patiently waited at the tree they left their bags at. But in the heat of the moment, he forgot about it, let alone drank any. The boy nodded.</p><p>Vlad approached the tree swiftly, grabbed the cup, and swallowed the coffee in one big gulp. He breathed in and out, concentrating, like he was gaining consciousness, then resumed talking.<br/>- Listen, I know how you feel about me. You think I'm so great because I study good, treat people well, and joke around all the time. The truth is - you don't know much about me and now I...I'm kinda afraid to lose you once you know.</p><p>Before he could respond, Basil found himself in a tight embrace. He gasped, feeling the heart pounding out of his chest with the feeling so familiar coursing through his body.<br/>- Please be my friend, Al. - His voice breaking, blondie kept whispering. - I'm so bad, but please don't leave me. You're the only one who still has faith in me.</p><p>Alec hugged back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>